tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Lenta
Lenta is a Dryad and a resident of the Enchanted Forest. They run Magic For Sale, where they sell various magical ingredients and cleaning supplies. Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral *I am usually busy filling orders for our Princess- but if you have questions, please ask. *I am sure Alban has already welcomed you with open branches- but, even so. Welcome to our Forest. *Do not touch that-! Yes. Much of my stock is, ah. Delicate. Please, tell me if you need something specific. *If you need ingredients of a magical nature, I can provide. If you seek more mundane ingredients? Look for Othidar. I cannot - I mean - he can better help you with those. *Ah! Oh. Hello. My name is Lenta. May I help you? Friendly *Your Kith looks so different from ours. Do you two get along well? *I apologize - it is a bit untidy in here still. Dizzy came through earlier- I have not yet cleaned. Or- well. Not to my satisfaction, that is. *(username), yes- hello. Is there some- Is there anything you need? *If you see- ahaha! Pay no mind to my Kith, Valon, on your way out, she often lounges on the deck while I clean. *Oh, I-I apologize, I was - absorbed - in my work, that is. It is good to see you. Helpful *Othidar always has much advice to share with me. I did not imagine - when I began working with Princess Celariel, I mean - I did not imagine he would help me to- or, rather, that he would teach me how to talk to and work with her. *Those of us who study - those of us who dabble, in magic, that is - we research the Withering as much as possible. I did not- I never imagined we would learn - in my lifetime! - that others had also survived. It really is remarkable. *Hello (username). How are you doing today? *Dizzy told me a terrible joke the other day. She was about to go- she said, "Well, guess it's time for me to leaf!" Ugh. She is a handful, but- Well. I suppose I am glad she does not always... "leaf" me alone. *Truly, (username)- your help is always appreciated. Your - kindness and compassion does not- ah, what I mean is. It does not go unnoticed. Thank you. Devoted *It is a pleasure to see you again, (username). I always enjoy your visits. You should- It would be- good, if you visited even more often. *(username), I very much believe you are so kind and sweet as to make buds bloom in winter. I do not know how you do it! No magic I know can explain it. *I do hope- well. I suppose it does not matter. I am glad you are here. I just hope that your people coming here does not mean- or- indicate, that... That something is happening to the Heart of the Forest. *I worry about Dizzy sometimes. Is she getting enough sleep? It is difficult to- rather, it is hard to do good work when you are not well-rested. *Would you like to see what I have been working on, (username)? I think it is rather special, if I say so myself. Which- ahaha! Well, I suppose I did! Quests Story Daily * Hourly Category:Enchanted Forest Category:Enchanted Forest NPCs